<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never win a Grammy by UWU_Witch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553328">Never win a Grammy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWU_Witch/pseuds/UWU_Witch'>UWU_Witch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, I don't want to make spoilers, IDK what else to put honestly, Just read, Light Angst, M/M, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWU_Witch/pseuds/UWU_Witch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marshall must face the consequences of the worst mistake of his life... Buy a grammy to his best friend.<br/>(Edited, I found some mistakes and I wanted to fix it, the story is the same)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eminem/Royce da 5'9"</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never win a Grammy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Never win a Grammy<br/>
Marshall could swear that in any moment he'll pass out, he never had felt more nervous in his entire life, not even when he met Dr. Dre or the first time he performed on a stage. What he did was crazy, a crazy idea that will destroy his friendship with Ryan. Why Marshall did that was a mystery, he had two months to turn back and fix his mistake, but he took his opportunity and shattered it.<br/>
Marshall looked to Ryan and rubber his hand anxious, his friend looked so happy, like a child in a candy store, Marshall thought that Ryan's smile gave him an innocent touch, he didn’t know what Marshall did to him, aside of Paul no one does. Two days after the Grammy's nominations, Paul started to notice that Marshall was acting differently; he didn’t talk to anyone, he was just a heartless person who locks himself in the studio and wrote and listened to rap, one day Paul told Marshall to met in his office. After Paul asked some questions, he confessed. Paul was shocked, he didn’t know what to do when Marshall called himself a liar and cheater as he cried, but he stayed with him, the brunette was glad to see someone who trusts him.<br/>
The coach's voice woke up Marshall from his thoughts, the winner of the Grammy for best rap album was going to being announced. Marshall's anxiety skyrocket, it doesn’t matter if Ryan wins the Grammy or not, his conscience will stay guilty. While the nominees were named, Marshall felt an uncontrollable need to escape, he took his jacket and walked to the theater's door. Denaun noticed him and ran to his friend, when Marshall was in the hallway, he felt a hand on his shoulder, a little scared, he turn around seeing an exhausted Denaun.<br/>
“M…” tried to say, recovering his breath “Marshall, where are you going? The winner is going to be announced!”<br/>
“I know Denaun, but this headache is killing me, I'll go to breathe fresh air and I'll be back, Ok?” Marshall said pointing to the principal door, worried, he hates to lie, especially to his friends but he needs time to think straight.<br/>
After Denaun returned to his chair, Marshall started to search Paul's car, days before the awards both decided to Paul will stay outside the theater to help Marshall in whatever would happen. After a couple of minutes, Marshall found the white car parked under a headlight.<br/>
“Thank you for not leave me alone,” Marshall said when he entered the car “You perfectly could have left after I went into the theater”<br/>
“Don't worry, I knew this could happen. Now tell me, you know that at some moment you should tell Ryan what's happening, Right?”<br/>
Marshall didn’t say anything, what he most feared of the situation is how Ryan will react, he wasn’t the type of person who easily forgives, it took almost a decade and Proof's death to end the fight between the two. Marshall was sure that this time Ryan will don't forgive him.<br/>
“That’s the problem, he will kill me, and I don’t blame him…” Marshall said holding his head “I’m just… afraid”<br/>
“Afraid? To his reaction?”<br/>
“No… It just bothers me that he won’t forgive me…”<br/>
“Don't say bullshit, he's your friend… He will forgive you, maybe it takes more time but he'll do”<br/>
“Paul… Our beef was squashed after one decade…”<br/>
“He wasn’t mad at you; he was mad at D12”<br/>
“I know but my point is… what makes you think he'll forgive me? I betrayed his trust! I’m a traitor!” Marshall said at the edge of crying<br/>
“Don’t hit yourself that hard… I'm sure he'll understand…” Paul said petting Marshall's hair, trying to calm him.<br/>
“No! He won’t!” Marshall pushed away Paul “He will hate me! My fans will hate me! You don’t see it? My career is dead! No one would work with a hypocrite like me!”<br/>
“You're aren’t a hypocrite…”<br/>
“Yes, I am” Marshall interrupted with tears in his cheeks “And you know it! I've said a thousand times that the Grammys are corrupt, and what I do? Buy Ryan a fucking Grammy! I'm not better than them!”<br/>
At that point, Marshall was screaming, not only he played with his friend's emotions, he was a corrupt asshole too. No one would trust him anymore, no one wants to collab with someone who pays for awards with a hand and denounces that the Academy is corrupt with the another.<br/>
Without saying a word, Paul looked through the car's window, contemplating how little the headlights could lighten up.<br/>
“OK, Marshall… You win, you're a hypocrite, but now you should focus on telling Ryan what happened, if he forgives or not is not your problem anymore, the important is your conscience must be clean, later we'll talk about Ryan, OK?”<br/>
“OK”<br/>
The rapper left the car and went to the theater where his friends were celebrating Ryan. Still afraid, Marshall walked to him.<br/>
“Marshall!” He screamed excitedly “Where you were!? I searched for you everywhere!?”<br/>
“Royce… I need to tell you something…”<br/>
“Of course, Marshall, you can tell me anything”<br/>
“No, no, I need to talk to you in private”<br/>
“Right now? You can’t wait?”<br/>
“It’s important” Marshall battled to not cry in the middle of the theater, the fear was the only emotion in his head.<br/>
Marshall brought Ryan to a small alley behind the theater, where no one could see them. Marshall looked everywhere, making sure that there weren’t fans or paparazzI following them. The brunette took air and thought of what Paul to him in the car: “Your conscience must be clear”<br/>
“Before anything, I'd like to make you understand that this isn’t easy for me” Marshall said with watery eyes “But I need to confess you something”<br/>
“Marsh… You know that you can tell me anything”<br/>
“The problem is… nevermind… Ryan, the Grammy that you got today, you didn’t win it… I bought it for you…”<br/>
Ryan felt an arrow that hit straight in his heart, Marshall… his friend by years, had paid for his prize. His biggest fear became true; the academy didn’t respect him, they saw him as a product, something that could be sold and bought.<br/>
“No… You never could do something like that… You must be fucking with me…”<br/>
“Ryan… I swear I'm telling you the truth…” Marshall said as he saw Royce broke into tears in front of him.<br/>
“How much!?” Ryan exploded “How much time you hide this!?”<br/>
“Two months…”<br/>
“Why you did it!? I thought you were my friend”<br/>
“Ryan… calm down… I swear I’m sorry”<br/>
“Oh yeah!? Then why you bought me a Grammy!?”<br/>
Marshall stayed in silence, looking at his friend.<br/>
“You know that I never had won anything” Ryan said with a broken voice “You took my only opportunity to feel like a star, feel… important… and crushed it…”<br/>
“Ryan…”<br/>
Before Marshall could talk, his friend was running back to the theater, completely devasted, leaving Marshall alone in the alley.<br/>
“Everybody says the awards are corrupt” Marshall said to himself as he sat on the floor “So… Why I feel terrible”<br/>
Paul was looking at his phone when the brunette appeared in his window, with a paper in his hand.<br/>
“You talked with Royce?”<br/>
“I don’t want to talk now, but if you see him give him this note”<br/>
Paul took the note and Marshall disappeared in the city, curious, Paul opened the note.<br/>
“I just wanted to see you happy”<br/>
-Marshall</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really wanted to read more about Marshall and Royce, but I didn't find anything, so why not write a fanfic by myself? :D<br/>I hope you like it, maybe I write another story so stay tuned.<br/>Leave kudos and comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>